1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display apparatus, a light module and a light guide plate, and more particularly to a display apparatus, a light module and a light guide plate in which areas of cross-sections of light guide elements are variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, 2D flat display can no longer satisfy consumers' needs, and related industries are directed towards the development of 3D display technology.
“Parallax barrier” display technology, commonly used in the naked eye 3D display, is based on the principles of light obscuration. A parallax barrier could be a sheet or an electro optic panel with fine slits to separate the light pathway of spatial images into images for left eye and right eye, and this reconstructed scene of the left eye image and right eye image is perceived as 3D images by the observer.
Currently, there is a display could generate parallax barrier directly from the light guide plate of a backlight module. Pluralities of light guide elements are disposed in parallel in the light guide plate. The light is guided off the corresponding light emitting surface of each light guide element in a manner with the bright state and the dark state being staggered with each other, thereby generating a parallax barrier. However, since the paths of the light from the light incident surface to each light guide element are different, the brightness of each bright state will be different. Hence, the overall uniformity of the light and the 3D display effect has deteriorated.